Golpes y abrazos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hyakkimaru y Dororo se reencontraron.


Dororo no paraba de moverse hacia adelante, mientras las hierbas rozaban sus piernas y sus brazos. Su corazón latía acelerado por la velocidad en que se movía. Sus pulmones se sofocaban por el esfuerzo físico. Empezó caminando, luego trotando y al final fue corriendo.

Aniki, Aniki, Aniki

Su corazón estaba ansioso. Después de tantos años, su Aniki había regresado.

Cuando llegó al punto reunión, lo vio. El mismo que al percibir su presencia, se dio la vuelta, mientras las hebras de su cabello se movían al compás del viento.

Dororo se quedó sin habla, sintió sus ojos picar de la emoción. Se mordió los labios, entretanto la saliva era tragada duramente, sintiendo que apenas su garganta lo traspaso.

Sus ojos se conectaron, observándose por varios segundos. La muchacha tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse que no era un sueño, cuando lo hizo y los abrió nuevamente. Supo que no lo era, además de notar lo apuesto que se había vuelto su Aniki y por su parte, él, pudo vislumbrar que se había vuelto más linda la chica, además de percatarse de que los años habían hecho mella en su cuerpo.

—Aniki —musitó y sus pies se movieron lentamente hacia él. Hasta quedar de frente.

Tuvo que tocar sus brazos, sentir su piel. Tuvo que cerciorarse que no era otra de sus quimeras, que no era una ilusión de su mente. Que era verdaderamente Aniki porque realmente había regresado.

Tantos años esperando que vuelva y él, lo había hecho.

—Dororo...—pronunció su nombre y la chica sintió su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, tan nostálgico. Vio brillo en sus ojos sino era los propios suyos, que provocan ese reflejo, producto de lágrimas contenidas.

Sintió su brazo levantarse y su mano acunar suavemente su mejilla, vio sus labios curvarse para arriba y se vio ella apretando sus dientes con fuerza para contener sus lágrimas que deseaban con fuerza salir.

—¡Aniki, idiota! —entonces gritó, pegándole un punta pie debajo de la rodilla.

Enviándole un dolor penetrante en esa parte. Él no se le espero. Por lo tanto no lo pudo esquivar.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó lentamente no comprendiendo el porqué de su reacción. Retirando la mano de su cara para llevársela al sector dolorido.

—¿Por qué va a ser? Pues por irte —espetó—. Te fuiste sin decirme nada —refutó ofendida—. Sé que tenías cosas que resolver, cosas por descubrir, pero, ¿te hacia tanto daño despedirte? —dijo—. Bueno quizás hubiera querido irme contigo y no hubiera sido lo mejor, pero, pero...

Calló y apretó los puños de su mano, al lado de su cuerpo. Y lo miró a la cara.

—Luego de que te fuiste y estuviste viajando, tanto te costaba avisarme si estabas bien. Pasaron años y... ¡Yo sé que eres fuerte y te puedes cuidar solo, pero, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Haciendo esa pregunta porque no le decía nada, veía en sus ojos que le prestaba atención, pero esperaba que le digiera algo. Aunque sea decir su nombre nuevamente.

Quería volver a escuchar su voz. La verdad es que quería contarle las cosas que logro en su tiempo que no estuvo a su lado y en cambio, ella quería escuchar las cosas que él descubrió.

No quería ser un mar de quejas y lamentos, pero su boca se abrió y no paro de lanzar replicas, porque todo este tiempo, todos estos años preguntándose como estaría, si la echaba de menos, si...

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión. Y ya no pudo contenerlas.

—Te extrañe, Aniki.

Esa era la verdad. Lo había extrañado mucho.

Mucho, mucho, mucho.

Lanzándose hacia su cuerpo y sus brazos más largos, lo rodearon fuertemente mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos, su calidez transfiriéndose, sintiendo los corazones latir al unísono.

—También te extrañe, Dororo—repuso correspondiendo su abrazo, apretujándola fuertemente contra él.

La había extrañado. Y mucho. Porque al verla fue como si hubiera recuperado una parte de su cuerpo.

Había echado de menos, su fuerte voz, su textura, su calor, su aroma.

Sobre todo a ella. La misma que venía a su mente en cada lugar que pisaba. Comprendiendo al fin, todo lo que Dororo, durante su viaje le intentaba explicar.

Los colores. El paso de las estaciones.

—Después de todo esto, no pienses en marcharte nuevamente —espetó la joven, sin despegarse de él.

—No me iré...

—¡Mas te vale! —exclamó.

No se iría, al menos no sin Dororo.


End file.
